


Shock

by rudbeckia



Series: Random Worlds [42]
Category: Star Wars Episode VII: The Force Awakens (2015)
Genre: Force Lightning, M/M, POV First Person, POV Kylo Ren, snoke dies
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-24
Updated: 2017-11-24
Packaged: 2019-02-06 09:59:29
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,194
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12815094
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rudbeckia/pseuds/rudbeckia
Summary: Kylo Ren is trying to learn force lightning to please Supreme Leader Snoke. It is not going well, as he records in his personal log.He needs a focus, an anchor in the force, says Snoke. And he finds one in an unlikely place.Ren wants to show off his new power once mastered, but Snoke has made a mistake.





	Shock

===========================  
_Personal Log: Entry KR11097_

I still can’t do it although Snoke says I must. I have been trying: I’ve meditated on it, researched it, practised the forms he told me to use but nothing happens. Not a spark.

I need more guidance but I think he’s getting irritated by my lack of progress. So do I ask Snoke to show me again and face his wrath, or do I just try harder? Trouble is, if nothing I’ve done has worked so far, what’s the point of just doing the same old thing over and over?

This is such a piece of banthashit.

 

===========================  
_Personal Log: Entry KR11098_

I asked him anyway and he said “that is a disappointment” in the tone of voice that I know means you’re a disappointment. I cried when I meditated after that but I managed not to cry much in front of him. I should be stronger. I need to be stronger. He said to find a focus for the force when I try next. What does that even mean? The force is everywhere! I think I’m going to fail him. Fuck. Why is my face so fucking leaky?

 

===========================  
_Personal Log: Entry KR11099_

Today was amazing! I found it — the focus for accessing more of the dark side of the force. I would never have believed it!

Anyway I was meditating as usual, sitting on my chair and letting my mind dwell on all the tiny details of grandfather’s mask. I love doing that and I wish my helmet was half as imposing as his was. Maybe Snoke will let me make a new one as a reward if I get the hang of force lightning. I was deep in contemplation of the force and I just felt it! A kind of dark knot, nearby. I reached out with the force to find out what it was and it jumped!

Unfortunately it moved away or dissipated or something because it vanished. I tried to get it back but I guess my mind wasn’t quiet enough and no amount of gazing into the eye sockets of grandfather’s mask would calm me now.

I have to know what it was. I have to get it back. This dark force vortex is the single most important, beautiful thing in my life.

 

===========================  
_Personal Log: Entry KR11100_

Well fuck.

I found it.

I meditated again after I lost my temper with the caf machine in the gym. It’s my gym — we agreed it when I came on board The Finalizer — so I don’t know what he was doing sticking his pointy pink nose into my business. Anyway I bust it up real good and left its smoking pieces on the floor and I felt it — the dark force — without even having to clear my mind. It was there. It was right behind me. And it was pissed as all getout.

He yelled at me. The usual banthacrap about “unnecessary expense to the First Order” as if I didn’t save them a fortune in interrogation supplies. I yelled back and the vortex got tighter and I yelled some more and he yelled at me and it kind of imploded

And suddenly I could do it. I felt it in my fingers — a kind of tingle that burned and itched. I tried to throw the energy outwards but all I managed was a few blue crackles that arced between my own fingertips. It’s not the graceful, terrible, branching blue bolts that I imagined I’d be doing by now, but it’s a start. I’m so excited! For the first time in ages I know I’m not a complete failure.

I don’t know if I should tell Snoke yet. I want to run and show him but he might be angry that I can only manage a few pathetic sparks and only when I really, really, REALLY piss off Armitage Hux.

I need to practise. I’ll tell Snoke — no, I’ll show him once I can do it properly.

 

===========================  
_Personal Log: Entry KR11101_

This is so frustrating!

I can do it. I can. I keep telling myself that. I meditated most of the day. I felt it — him — moving around the ship and the force around him fluctuated but never quite coalesced into the dark knot I sensed yesterday. So I had nothing to focus on, no anchor for my power.

Instead I read about Darth Sidious and my grandfather. I know the volume so well that the pages fall open where I want. I read about how Darth Sidious used force lightning on ~~my un~~ Luke Skywalker and how my grandfather was there as an anchor and a focus, and ~~chose that time to~~

I got mad at myself for being unable to produce force lightning without Armitage Kriffing Hux’s bad temper. I need to catch him when he’s angry. Maybe I should have carved up his sofa instead of mine.

 

===========================  
_Personal Log: Entry KR11102_

Oh wow. Oh. WOW! What an incredible experience I just had! My hands are still shaking so my writing is bad. I cant write fast enough for my mind.

I did it. I DID IT!

 ~~My mom~~ I was always told, “start at the beginning,” so here goes.

I ~~slept in~~ spent too long meditating in bed this morning and missed an important meeting. He was pissed at me for that and insisted on personally talking me through what I’d missed. I interrupted a lot and might have yawned a few times and every time I did something that annoyed him, I felt the force tangle around him! I was amazed that he couldn’t feel it. He must be as force-blind as a baby vornskr in an ysalamir’s tree. So I decided to see if I could make him mad at me. I asked deliberately dull questions then interrupted when he answered. I put my feet up on the table. I got up and used his ‘fresher and left the door open. I asked him personal questions.  Real personal.

Eventually he boiled over and the force vortex tightened and imploded again only I could feel more of it. My hands lit up. My fingers crackled and I let out such a HUGE blue arc! I held it in my hands and sent it outwards to hit the nearest large object.

Anyway, it took a few minutes to put the fire out and I owe Armitage a new sofa.

 

===========================  
_Personal Log: Entry KR11103_

I told Snoke. He was a bit dismissive but I could tell he was pleased and only not saying anything because Armitage was there too. He said he wants a demonstration when I am ready, but that I should practise on something more challenging than furniture. I didn’t tell him what my focus is.

Armitage caught up with me after our audience. He asked if we could talk and I said, “yeah we are talking.” That annoyed him but not enough so I tried asking personal questions again. He said something pompous like, “this is not an appropriate conversation to have in the corridor for all to hear,” then said I could come to his quarters later.

I’m going to see him after he finishes whatever flimsi-flicking passes for his “important duties”. I wonder why he wants to see me in private? If I irritate him enough perhaps I’ll set his bunk on fire this time.

 

===========================  
_Personal Log: Entry KR11104_

Okay. Wow.  
I have no idea how to write this entry.  
I suppose I’ll just write what happened last night and if I don’t like the way it sounds I can burn it.

I went to see Armitage like we’d arranged. I thought we’d argue and he’d be all, “hurry up Ren I haven’t got all night” and

but

Well. Turns out he did have all night.

I let myself in because I just do that to annoy him. He was lounging around in his robe and he had a new sofa already. I bet he made one of the colonels give up theirs. I said I liked this one better than the old one and he said it was fire-retardant.

Sith help me I giggled at his stupid joke.

Anyway, he wanted to know about the force lightning. He was interested! Like, not pretending. He was fascinated by the how and why and when of it all. I confessed about him being a kind of focus for me, and that I’d deliberately goaded him into being angry so that I could use him as my force-anchor. He looked pissed at that but the force didn’t do its vortex thing, just flowed around as usual. He asked who he was to me and I parroted out his rank. He seemed a bit upset over that. Not angry. Embarrassed, maybe. Kriff-all use for force lightning.

I think he wanted me to go. I stayed to see if he would get angry, but when I sat real close beside him on his new sofa he asked me to stay a while. Said we should get to know one another better. I said, “why, do you want us to be friends?” and he asked why not and said he was tired of us bickering all the time.

That floored me. I thought he hated me because I can use the force and he can’t. He said he really admires all the weird shit I can do and he’s a bit envious of my abilities. I showed off a bit and floated his fruit bowl over and offered him a jogan fruit. He laughed and took one and bit into it. I’m not really sure what happened after that because I remember there was a piece of pulp on his lip and some juice about to drip from it and I couldn’t let him mess up his nice robe, could I?

I kissed Armitage Hux and it was nice. Sweet. He was surprised — I felt his emotions give a little jolt — so I kissed him again and he was on me in a heartbeat. So there I was on Armitage’s sofa with a lapful and faceful of ginger general and a half-eaten jogan fruit disintegrating on my cowl. And I did not care.

I felt the vortex again.

I wanted it back so desperately I didn’t care what I did. I kissed Armitage some more. I held his head to make him back off a bit and slow down. I had to work this out! He got the idea and started kissing me gently and stroking my hair. I didn’t know I liked that and I said so, and he did it more. The feel of his fingers brushing against my skin was so nice. It sent little shivers down my back and I wanted it not to stop.

I said so and Armitage laughed but in a nice way. He got up and I think I pouted a bit but he took my hand and pulled me up. We went to his bedroom. It’s way better than mine! He has a proper bed, not a little bunk. He helped me undress and I asked if his ‘fresher was better than mine and he asked if I wanted to use his sanisteam. I said yes and he dropped his robe on the floor beside my clothes and took me into his ‘fresher unit.

I need to have a word with the purser. I want upgraded quarters.

We had a shower together. It was so nice being under warm water! Armitage washed my hair and everything and that was nice. I just had to stand there. I got hard and he asked if there was anything in particular I wanted to do. I said I wanted to make force lightning and I could feel the force building up around him again. All the things he’d just done to me I did back to him. I could tell he liked it because the force tightened around him again when I soaped his cock and balls. I slipped a soapy hand down his skinny little asscrack and I felt it shudder. (I mean the force, not his sphincter). He put his arms around my neck and asked if I saw him as anything other than the general and a dark force-conduit.

I made a crude joke (I generally want to force my hard cock into your dark conduit) and he laughed and held on tight. He said, “Well then, let’s do that.”

We did and it was beautiful. The closer Armitage got to his climax, the more the force swirled around him. I had to hold back because if I came first I thought I wouldn’t be able to perform — I was worried that I wouldn’t be able to make lightning. So I brought Armitage off pretty fast and at the moment he came the force did its thing and I had force lightning again! Just for a few seconds. I couldn’t control it properly and I gave Armitage a little shock up the ass when I came too. Fucking hurt. I thought force lightning only came from the hands.

After, we lay there in his bed and he said I should practise more. I said the only way I can do it is if I’m either making him mad or making him come, which would he prefer. He said, “let me think about that,” laughed and called me a kriffing idiot.

He also went silent when I said I wanted to tell Snoke. He said, “I don’t think Leader Snoke needs all the details, do you?” and he called me Kylo-my-love. We talked a lot after that too and about all kinds of possibilities, until it was time for Armitage to go back on duty. He was exhausted — I didn’t need the force to see that — but after three cups of caf he said he was ready to face the galaxy.

I stayed in bed. I had a lot to meditate about.

 

===========================  
_Personal Log: Entry KR11143_

For thirty-nine standard days I have been training. Armitage has helped me — night and day — and I think I have mastered force lightning. It is more powerful when Armitage is close and in some emotional state, but I think I can do a bit on my own too.

We are ready to show Snoke. I commed him a few days ago and he sent a reply almost immediately. We are both to have an audience with him in person on his ship.

It is exactly what we need to show him how powerful we are when we pull together.

 

===========================  
_Personal Log: Entry KR11146_

I am exhausted. Force lightning takes so much energy to control that I still have little left more than one standard day after the thing that happened. I’m writing this in bed. Armitage is asleep but I can’t.

Armitage has been a constant supply of surprise. He’s an arrogant little shit but he knows the First Order and he knows how to get people to do what he wants. He knows how to get me to do what he wants.

And that’s okay.

Snoke’s gone. Nobody knows except Armitage and me and the praetorian guard members who serve me now.

But I’m skipping ahead.

We took my upsilon to Snoke’s ship. The praetorian guard met us, took Armitage’s blaster, and his spare blaster, and the tiny pop-gun one he keeps in his boot. They took my lightsaber and I made a show of threatening the guard and I choked one of them a bit. We were taken to Snoke’s audience chamber. I always hated that place — it was bad enough having it recreated on The Finalizer but the real place makes me want to run and hide. Maybe it’s because of some of the things that happened there. Anyway, Snoke asked for a demonstration.

He said I had to use the force lightning on Armitage.

I argued. I said no because Armitage had helped me master it and Snoke said that was exactly why I had to do it. Beside me, Armitage was afraid, then indignant, then fucking furious! I felt the force curl and knot around him and I laughed.  
“You’re right,” I said. “Of course you are. Armitage must be put in his place.”  
Armitage got madder and madder at me. He yelled and said some things about the size of my dick that I know are untrue. I wanted to laugh to tell him it was okay, but I needed him angrier than he had ever been.

I needed that dark power. He would understand.

And I got it. I said a few things about Armitage’s lack of field experience and cast doubt upon his ability to do his job efficiently. Soon my fingers were crackling and my hands burned with it. Snoke sat back and cackled until I raised my arms, held the blue forking arcs for a second and threw them at the target I’d chosen.

Snoke screamed. He fell off his stupid throne and writhed on the floor, blue lines coursing up and down his pathetic form. His teeth glowed and cracked and his eyes rolled and smoked. I felt Armitage slip out of the room but I did not need him any more. My own fury was enough — fury at how Snoke had played me. Fury at how he had turned me against my Armitage at every opportunity. I hit him with wave after wave, the bright discharge from one hit barely fading before the next agonising sparks seared into his flesh and made his muscles spasm so that he flailed around on the floor. I was brutal. I was uncontrolled and uncontrollable. I wanted to make him feel pain and understand that I, his apprentice, had surpassed him.

I would have kept going until he was a blackened, twisted form on the plastified durasteel floor. But Armitage came back, blaster in hand, and emptied an entire energy pack into Snoke’s face.

I was in a state I can barely describe. In future I will say that I was righteous, I was proud, I was satisfied with my revenge. Actually I was shitting myself when I saw what we had done. This went so far beyond our plan of “show the old prune we’re not wet behind the ears” (whatever that means, but Armitage liked the saying) that I had no idea what to do next.

Armitage fixed everything. He told the praetorian guard to confirm that Snoke was dead and had been killed by his apprentice according to tradition laid down by Darth Bane, and therefore his apprentice would take Snoke’s place. He told them that they served me now and if any of them chose not to be reconditioned into this role, they could form Snoke’s funeral procession and follow his corpse to its final resting place.

One corpse and three guards were evacuated from airlock two. Armitage and I held hands as we watched them tumble through space.

After that we looked at each other. “What now?” I asked.  
“Whatever you want, Leader Kylo,” he said.  
“I want to take a shower with you,” I said, and he laughed.


End file.
